Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turn signal control apparatus and a method of controlling a turn signal.
Discussion of the Background
Heretofore, there has been known a method of notifying following and other vehicles of sharp deceleration of a vehicle by activating a hazard lamp, which is simultaneous flashing of the vehicle's left and right turn signal devices.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-129396 discloses a turn signal control device that automatically activates a hazard lamp without a rider's operation, by using, as a trigger, a state where a predetermined sharp-deceleration condition consisting of vehicle speed and deceleration speed is met. Hereinafter, such activation of a hazard lamp is referred to as an “emergency stop signal function (ESS function).”